Doctor I Tripped on LEGO!
by KnivesAreNummy
Summary: Berwald is a doctor in a mid-sized Danish hospital working the late night shift in the ER- when a certain spiky haired blond stumbles in and asks him...out? Human AU, Doctor!Berwald and Patient!Matthias, DenSu!
1. ER Fool

This is for my good friend Rhy from Tumblr~

This world needs more DenSu so yup. This is totally random so forgive me. (It's somewhat boring at first..)

Warnings! AU, Human names, Docter!Berwald, and Patient!Matthias

* * *

><p>Berwald sighed, it was already midnight- but he was still working until 6am. Oh the joys of the late shift, though really he didn't mind, but he did get tired of all the drunks who walked in at odd hours of the night. He found that the only real accidents that happened in the small Danish city, we drunk ones. But that was how it was...<p>

Some days he wondered why he'd moved from Stockholm all the way out to Denmark, but the pay was good and the people were friendly. He put the last of the papers he'd be organising from his last patient- an elderly woman who'd been his patient as long as he'd worked at the mid-sized hospital.

He worked in the Emergency Room on his weekend night shifts, but during the week he primarily dealt with the elderly. The old people had taken a liking to him as soon as he started working at the hospital. The nurses said it was that he was silent and very patient, unlike most of the other doctors who loathed working with the elderly.

Though- at the current moment he was sitting in his small office inside the ER watching a few people go in and out, it was still 'early' for a Saturday. Berwald knew better then to be fooled by the quiet sooner or later a number of people would flood the ER smelling of Danish beer with all sorts of cuts, scrapes, and breaks.

* * *

><p>Berwald had just finished wrapping a young female tourists arm in a sling; she'd fallen down a stairwell trying to get up to her hotel room- drunk as a skunk. With a firm nod he bid her goodnight, in his thick Swedish accent he reminded her to lay low and come in for a check up. He turned back to the slowly filling ER, and saw a tall man enter the large room.<p>

His blond hair was spiked haphazardly, he seemed to be close Berwald's own age- not that he particularly cared- but the man was also walking like he was drunk. He stumbled slightly as he walked to sit in one of the chairs- he seemed to be mumbling something but Berwald couldn't hear from the distance he was standing.

A busty Ukrainian nurse whose name was almost always shortened to Kat, went up to the aforementioned man and asked him what had brought him the ER, she raised a surprised eyebrow and waved Berwald himself over.

Berwald walked up to the man and Kat, "What's th' issue?" He asked turning to Katyusha as he spoke. From the corner of his eye he saw the still unknown man fidget a bit, Berwald didn't know weather it was from drunkenness or pain of some sort.

"Um..." The man spoke up slightly, "I kinda broke m' ankle 'r some shit fallin' over my life sized replica of Ariel from the Little Mermaid...that I made of 'f LEGO." Berwald

Berwald resisted the urge to laugh, his face was still stony as ever- but his eyes slightly gave him away. "Well...Kat- can ya help 'im inta th' examination room?" The woman nodded with a slight giggle and helped the spiky haired man from the chair he was sitting on.

Berwald sat on a chair in front of the man, "I need som' 'f yer personal information befor' I can do 'nything..." He said taking a pen and clipboard out- he was only really doing this because the other didn't seem to be in any immediate pain or distress.

"Name's Matthias Køhler!" He said with a slightly...flirtatious grin. Berwald resisted rolling his eyes, this was a hospital not a bar was what he wanted to say but the man now dubbed Matthias continued. "24 years old, 'nd I work fer the LEGO factory!" Berwald raised an eyebrow, was _that_ why he had a life sized replica of the little mermaid?

"'lright..." He hummed quickly writing down the information in his scratchy handwriting before putting the clip board and pen aside- opting to put on a pair of disposable gloves. "Can ya take off yer shoe 'nd sock- from th' foot that's hurt?" He asked, using the back of his hand he pushed his wire-rimmed glasses back up his nose.

Matthias pulled off his left boot and carefully pulled off the woollen sock he was wearing. Berwald could immediately see the ankle was swollen and slightly off in it's position. Looking up to the Danish man he said, "Yer gonna have t' get an x-ray..."

Giving a shrug, Matthias spoke up- "Nah...I think if ya wrap it up and go on a date with me it'll be fine." Berwald blinked in surprise at the other man's words, _what __had __he __just __said-__did __he __really...?_

"Vad?" He said plainly, his glasses started to slip back down his nose again and Matthias leaned from his sitting position on the bed to push up his glasses. Berwald flinched back at the contact; he could see that Matthias was grinning.

"Ya heard me- I've seen you round and I've wanted to ask- but 'could never find you." He paused waving a hand, "Someone told me ya work here- and so I twisted my ankle by accidentally-on-purpose falling over m' dear Ariel..." The Dane trailed off as he was being giving an incredulous look by Berwald who was completely and utterly shocked- though it was hard to tell.

Berwald shifted back awkwardly, "Ya hurt yerself...t' find me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "Yoo...'re an idiot." He sighed loudly and shook his head- this made no sense- at all. What the hell was Matthias on?

"Maybe so..." Matthias laughed, "But I can be yer idiot." He winked attempting to be sexy- but it wasn't really working in Berwald's eyes. With a sigh Berwald thought- if the man was willing to hurt himself to find him it would be better to 'go on a date' with him.

"Fin'. Only 'f ya don't do somethin' _stupid_ lik' this ever 'gain." He deadpanned, the other man's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he spoke.

"Great! Gimme yer number then...can ya...um.." Matthias paused in his words rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "...can ya fix me up? 'Cause I think I actually hurt myself..."

With that Berwald shook his head almost immediately regretting his decision.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>I lied, Rhy.<p>

This is going to be multichapter.

And I fail at writing Denmark soooo

Reviews are love!


	2. A Date?

Wow! Lot's of support for this already! Thank you all who added this to their alerts and for the two reviews~

I'm glad I said I would do daily updates now! I decided against going into detail at the hospital because I honestly know nothing about medical things orz

Warnings: Fluff...? And Matthias being his usual dorky self...and singing

* * *

><p>Berwald was sitting in his neat apartment; it was easy to keep clean with all the IKEA furniture that packed itself away so easily. He'd pulled out one of his favourite old books- the cover was quite worn and had been reading. He wouldn't ever admit that he was waiting for his door bell to ring- he'd rather be forced to eat a certain Englishman's scones then admit that he was slightly excited for this 'date'.<p>

It had been four days since the bazaar night that Matthias Køhler had stumbled into the ER asking him on a date with- as he later discovered through x-rays- a broken ankle.

Berwald silently remember how all through the time he was casting Matthias' foot the other man had flirted to no end. Berwald had tried his best to ignore all the perverse comments from the man- but decided in the end the best way to get revenge was to wrap the Danish man's cast with bright pink wrap- that had princesses on it. That plan back fired when Matthias had been delighted saying how 'he loves princesses especially Disney ones'. Berwald had never met a grown man so childish.

Shaking his head he remembered that he had indeed given in and given the man his phone number and address. Not 6 hours after Matthias had left the hospital- he'd gotten a phone call as he was just getting home from his shift. It was of course the Dane asking him to call back so he could arrange a proper date.

He vaguely remembered how he'd slammed his head on his desk listening to the message and how blatantly perverse the man had been. Nevertheless he'd called back and a very happy Matthias had arranged to pick him up from his apartment on Wednesday- his off day.

So there he was sitting on his couch lazily reading some Swedish novels he'd found deep in one of the boxes from when he'd moved to Denmark. He sighed and looked himself over- he was wearing a clean light blue dress shirt and some jeans that were just a little too tight. Standing from his spot on the couch he went to put away the coffee cup he'd emptied a while ago- but paused when he heard a faint knock on his apartment door.

He set the cup down and opened his apartment's door- to face a grinning man he knew as Matthias.

* * *

><p>"Hej!" Matthias greeted- he was chipper and grinning happily, "Ya ready?" Berwald nodded silently before grabbing his coat and putting on his boots.<p>

"Ja- where 're ya takin' me 'nyways...?" Berwald asked as he closed his front door locking it and shoving his keys into his pocket. He watched as the other man practically skipped down the stairs from his apartment.

"You'll see!" Was his only response- and with a sigh Berwald followed after the Dane, wondering once again what the hell he'd gotten himself into. He followed Matthias down the few flights of stairs to the main floor of the apartment where the man promptly walked out of the building. Berwald almost laughed when the man proudly swept and arm towards a shiny Volvo.

"From what ya said 'n the ER I'd figure you'd have som' big tough car- not a little Volvo." Berwald chuckled slightly as Matthias unlocked the sedan and opened the passengers side for him before hopping into the drivers seat.

"Hey! It's a good car! It get's me where I need t' be." Was Matthias' huffed response, taking up a childish pout as he started up the car. Berwald raised an eyebrow when Matthias turned on a CD...that just so happened to have all the Little Mermaid songs on it- in Danish of course.

"Yoo...yoo really like th' Little Mermaid don't ya?" He asked with a small hint of amusement in his voice as the other started driving. First tripping over a life sized LEGO statue of Ariel and now the official Little Mermaid album?

"Yep! I do- though I personally like Hans Christian Andersen's original version better!" Matthias nodded turning the CD's volume down slightly so they could talk. Berwald was a bit taken aback. Maybe the man had more intelligence then he first assumed.

"How- how's yer foot doin'?" He asked noting how the other man seemed to be driving just fine. Since he wasn't in the ER except weekends a different colleague had taken care of Matthias on his return visit earlier in the week.

"Sore- but lot's better." He paused in his talking as he turned the car, "Thanks to yer beautiful cast~" He grinned dorkily and Berwald rolled his eyes- for some reason Matthias annoyed him, but also made him give one of his very rare smiles.

* * *

><p>About and hour and a half later- Berwald found himself singing 'Gimme Gimme Gimme' by ABBA as he and Matthias drove on Danish country roads. It was strange that after only an hour and a half in a car how much Matthias had been able to pry out of him. Matthias unlike him was an open book, and endlessly easy for the quiet Swede to read.<p>

In the hour and a half drive they bonded by singing ABBA and for some reason they both knew fishing songs- they belted those out quite happily too.

Matthias was laughing as Berwald sang the words to Gimme Gimme Gimme off by heart, Berwald for the first time in a long time had a slight smile on his face. As the song ended Berwald stopped singing and turned to Matthias.

"Y'know...ya still haven't told me where we 're goin'." He said in his deep but quiet voice, looking into the Danes bright blue eyes. The other man smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well..." He said sheepishly, "I had a plan- but ya distracted me with yer singing!"

Berwald raised an eyebrow. "Yer lost aren't ya?"

"...Maybe."

* * *

><p>Throws sparkles over you all.<p>

Yup.

Reviews are love!


	3. You Are Hopeless!

I'm sorry.

Arrrgh

* * *

><p>Berwald was ready to bash his head against the dashboard of the Volvo- how had they ended up in Helsingør? That was past Copenhagen even- with a start in Vordingborg they'd gotten ridiculously lost- well, if they'd actually had a destination in the first place.<p>

A typical drive to Helsingør only took an hour and a half- not close to three hours. Berwald shook his head again, why had he agreed to this anyways? Was it that always smiling face and optimistic outlook?

He looked beside him to a still happy-go-lucky grinning man known as no other then Matthias. Berwald wondered to himself if all the man did was smile and talk about LEGO. The man was odd to say the least.

"Matthias...where were ya 'ven tryin' ta go?" Berwald asked the Dane with a shake of his head. He had a sneaking suspicion Matthias had set off with no plan, he wondered if he just had a bad sense of direction...

Matthias cleared his throat before speaking, "Well...not really anywhere y'know. I just wanted t' spend as time with you as I could..." Berwald blinked, it seemed that the Dane could never stop surprising him. It wasn't many times people actually tried to spend more time with him.

"So...I just drove 'round, I like talkin' to ya Ber." Matthias nodded before pulling out a pack of smokes. Berwald raised an eyebrow at his name being shortened to 'Ber' but didn't comment on it.

The two men were pulled over on one of the quieter roads near Helsingør, Berwald didn't say anything when Matthias rolled down the window of the Volvo letting the cool air invade the car before lighting the cigarette between his fingers. Berwald instead looked out of the window idly, mussing over the thought that someone had just purposely gotten 'lost' to spend as much time as possible with him.

"Ya smoke...?" Berwald finally commented looking back to Matthias, whose arm was outside the car along with the cigarette in his hand. Matthias turned his head slightly and shrugged.

"Only sometimes...'m tryin' to kick this habit..." The Dane admitted, "I know it's a pretty bad habit."

"I would know..." he said with the slightest of chuckles, "Everytime ya smoke ya lose years 'f yer life..." He knew all the stats of smoking- it was his job as a doctor after all.

"I'm familiar with 'll the stats!" Matthias laughed, his eyes took on an almost sad look though- contrasting his wide smile. "Maybe ya could help m' quit..." He said waggling his eyebrows.

Berwald flicked the other man on the ear, "Yer hopeless." As he did so Matthias laughed even louder, and Berwald noticed the sparkle in his eyes return.

* * *

><p>Short chapter whoops.<p>

Gosh I'm bad at updating...


End file.
